Side Story: While You Were Gone
by LunaFinna
Summary: Cassi was just corrupted with grief and sorrow, and ends up killing someone... That she loves dearly


"What the hell?" I asked the mysterious woman. "Where am I? WHERE IS MY SISTER?!" The strange woman smiled. "My name is Amicum, and I'm looking for the sister in relation to Valairessa Chorde?" "That's me." She smiled creepily. "Well then, good thing I found you." She whipped out a machete and several different types of other weapons. She started to throw them at me. I ducked the first couple of blows, and then started running. Her eyes were gleaming black, pupils growing so large they began to cover her entire eye. "Come on; don't play this game with me Cassiterite! I know what you really are, and you have yet to show it." I started to feel weird. "W- What's going on?" My hair started to turn black and burn short.

O-O

"Where's Cassi?" Alexis had called me on my phone. "I don't know…. If I knew the address she was in I could…" Alexis and I found ourselves in a room with screaming echoing throughout the dark damp hallway. "I know that scream from anywhere, come on!" I yelled towards her. "We have to find her, and give her that bracelet on your arm…."

O-O

"AH!" I screamed from the pain that shot through my body. My hair had burned and turned from platinum blonde to jet black…. I didn't know why. I looked down. My legs were literally on fire. I felt someone pull on my arm. I looked up. No one was there, but a bracelet from the solitary Alexis was trapped in was clamped on to my wrist. I felt like Val and Lexi were the ones who put the bracelet on me, but I couldn't really tell. The bracelet was fine, until Amicum touched it trying to grab my arm and rip it off. "Shit," She said, and tried to back away. I was confused. My face burned, and then I saw nothing but white and crimson.

O-O

"Oh good God," Valerie gasped. All I did was smile intentionally to piss her off, just because I knew this would happen. "Haha, look…." I pointed to cassi. Val had no clue this would happen if we put the damn bracelet on her sister. I crossed my arms, and whispered, "Bye, Amicum. I'll see you in Hell, too soon to be true." Amicum looked at Cassi with a terrified look, but tried to mask it with the "scary face." Cassi started to burn up, and white light came out of her eyes and mouth, as she screamed like she was burning to death. The bracelet immediately responded to growing Slender Man like tentacles and stabbing Amicum several times in the chest, until i t finally pulled out her heart. Cassi finally fell to the floor, exhausted, smoke rising around her. The tentacles retracted from amicum back it's source and the heart of the sadistic bitch still beat, growing smaller to fit the bracelet. Cassi was definitely unconscious. "Is it a cassiterite, like her name?" Val asked. "No, it's a bloodstone heliotrope, or blood trope for short." "Oh." Valerie walked slowly towards her older sister. "Cass…?" She asked, uncertain what would happen. Cassi gasped and sat up quickly, her hand to her wrist, where the heliotrope was inserted. "I will use this damn weapon on you again if I need to, you goddamn piece of shit bitch!" The heliotrope glowed, and started to cause Cass to bleed from her wrist.

O-O

"S- Sis?" I asked, uncertain why she had her gemstone ready in death mode. "Get away, bitch," She snarled, and the tentacles from earlier started to creep towards me. "Cassiterite, it's your little sister! It's Valairessa! Listen to me!" "No, I am the only one in charge of myself, thank you very much." A large 'C' glowed across everyone's gemstones. "Well, we need to find the last one," Alexis said. "Correction, we need to find the last five. There are supposed to be eight girls, remember gem brain?" The two gemstones kept on arguing. I felt weird, like Amicum didn't actually die. A part of her was still here. I found green shards all over the ground. 'Shit," I said. Both girls stopped arguing and ran towards me. "Amicum was a gem," Alexis muttered. "Not just any gem," Cassi smirked. "I- I-..." I stopped in front of the shards, tears welling up in my eyes. "Um…. Cass, you remember when mom died, a green diamond smashed into her back during the hospital incident…. She never had cancer, did she?…. Am I right?" I swept up the shards. "What are you trying to say, Val?" Cassi's smile faded into a look of concern. "Amicum…. Knew our names, and what gemstones we were. She even called us Cassiterite and Valairessa…." Cassi dropped to her knees with realization. "...Mom…. I just killed her…. SHE NEVER DIED AND I JUST SHATTERED HER GEM?" "I need to call Cameron," I said. The phone's tone was all I heard. He finally picked up. "What's wrong?" He said, while I sobbed uncontrollably.


End file.
